One of Five Senses
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Scully's senses are put to work. Oh yes sirree, they are. : Just a stupid little fic I came up with today while eating my cocoa puffs! :D


**One of Five Senses**

**Raiting: Err... pretty safe for everyone out there.**

**Summary: I'm not telling. It's a surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Files or the characters. Now excuse me while I go run in my room and cry myself to sleep because of this. lOl**

**A/N: I'm just FULL of FanFic ideas this week, aren't I? LOL. Idk if this one's gonna be any cuter, but just read and see for ya self. :D**

* * *

**Scully's POV**

Mulder smells good.

There! I admitted it. Yes. You must be thinking, 'She's crazy. She's sniffing her partner. She's a nut case.' But just wait! Hear my side of the story!

He walks past me to get to the office and that's when I realized it. That's when I realized Mulder smells... _sexy_. There's no other word for it! I've never been attracted to something like this.

"Morning, Scully." I shake my head and leave my spot against the door to walk into the office. "You feelin' okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just asking. You look a little a pale." A _little_ pale? And to think! All of this over some stupid cologne he must have put on!

"No. I'm okay. I promise." Too bad I can't reach behind my back and cross my fingers now that I'm sitting in my chair that's in front of his desk. Or 'our' desk, really. "So no one in the world has reported a UFO sighting? No one's disappeared?"

"Nope. Looks like you and I have a big, long date with a little enemy I like to call, paperwork." No! That's the _LAST_ thing I wanted to hear. I can't stay cooped up in this office with him. He smells too good. I might do something against my own will. I just need to calm down. Just, get the paperwork over and leave. Come on, Dana. Write! Write like the wind! "Oh man. Is it me or does it seem like the A/C in this place is broken?" I look up from my paperwork to see him taking off his jacket. No! Damn you, Mulder. _Damn... you._

"Ugh- I... yeah. Probably." Oh no. He's getting up. What's he getting up for! Stay right where you are, Mulder. Don't you dare come near me. I watch him as he walks around the desk and kneels in front of me. He puts his hand on my forehead and keeps it there for a few seconds. Oh. He smells... so good. I don't think I can get my point out across to you people enough. _God_. Those hands! They're so soft. Oh, those hands. Hmmm- DANA! Focus! I shiver and he pulls back.

"Scully, I think you should go home."

"Home? No. Work. I have to... ugh, I'll be right back." I got up and almost ran out of that office. Mulder was right. The A/C was _DEFFINATLY_ broken, but right now, the only thing I need is water. Ice cold water. After searching around the whole FBI building, I've finally found a water fountain that has the coldest water. The second I brought the cup to my lips, thunder shook the whole building and pretty soon, rain drowned out all the noises in the office. Great. A thunderstorm that's most likely going to last all night and I don't have an umbrella. I walk back to the office once I've calmed myself down.

"Hey. I was worried. Are you sure you're okay?" He stands up from the desk and walks over to me. Lightening strikes and I jump. "Alright. Something's wrong. You never jump during a thunderstorm."

"I'm fine. Now can we please get back to work?" I passed him and accidentally brushed his arm on my way. I held my breath and sat down. Okay. He knew something was wrong. I couldn't hide it anymore.

"And sense when has it been raining?"

"I guess a few minutes ago and I have no umbrella."

"Well I have one around here somewhere. I'll walk you to your car if it's still raining." GREAT. The last thing I needed besides staying in this office was a hellasexy smelling guy is to be walked to my car by a hellasexy smelling guy. We get started on our paperwork once more. Every once in a while, he looks up from writing and watches me. He doesn't know it, but I glance at him every now and then, too.

FINALLY! Work is over! I'm too excited. I want to just grab my purse and head on home to make myself a nice, big pot of lasagna, all to my tiny self. I walk down the hall, get in the elevator, wait the few seconds it takes to bring me back to the first floor, and I'm on my way towards the door. Opps. I forgot. It's raining. I sighed and looked back to see Mulder walking out of the elevator; holding an umbrella and smiling at me.

"Hmm. I thought it would've stopped raining by now." We walk through the door together and he immediately opens the umbrella. We're walking close to each other. A little too close. He looks down and notices I'm trying hard not to look at him. "Scully?" We reached my car and I jump into the driver seat.

"Thank you for walking me to my car. I'll see you tomorrow." I drove off and finally made it home. I kicked off my shoes and the first place I went; the kitchen. I took out the dough to make my noodles and got everything ready. Today went by quick, now that I think about it. But that's what I always say when we have paperwork to do. Lightening strikes and catches me off guard again. Flour and water and everything else I had in my hand flew up and landed on my face. Great. I look like a noodle. The door bell rings.

I try to get all the stuff I managed to plaster to my face and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror before I walk to the door. I look like crap. I hope it's not Mulder. I pray it's not Mulder... and it's...

"Scully! Open up! I'm worried!" Oh it's Mulder. I open the door to find him standing there still in his work clothes. He still smells.

"Mulder... what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. You've been acting strange all day." I let him in and closed the door. He looked in the kitchen and laughed. "Cooking? Okay. Now I defiantly know something's wrong."

"I felt like cooking! Sue me!" I threw up my hands and got back to making my dinner. He took a seat at the table. I could feel him watching me. "Would you like to join me?" His eyes snap towards mine. Opps. "For dinner. I mean."

"Oh. Yeah. That'd be great." My A/C kicks on and I practically freeze to death.

"We should've came to work in my apartment. My A/C is far from broken." He didn't say anything. Instead, I felt his arms come around my waist. Oh this isn't gonna be good. "Mulder?" He rested his chin on my shoulder and looked sideways at me.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Warming you up."

"Huh?"

"You're freezing. You've got goose bumps all over your arms." I looked down and sure enough, I did. Maybe they weren't from being cold though. "What ya makin'? Smells good." HOW I-R-O-N-I-C.

"I won't be able to finish dinner if you keep distracting me like this."

"Distracting you? I'm just warming you up."

"Like hell you are," I mumbled. He took the hint. Oh yes, he did.

"That's it. Forget about dinner and-" He grabbed my arm to lead me away from the kitchen, but I turned around and kissed him. He backed up into the wall and started tearing at my clothes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer. He moaned into my mouth and when we finally broke apart for air, he looked down at me and smirked. "What's gotten into you?"

"Your smell."

* * *

**La end. :)**

**A/N: Hey! I gotta question! What's 'fluff' mean for fanfics! LOL! I've always wanted to know. And I guess my fic right here qualifies at that. But yeah... I'd love it if someone could PLEASE tell me what it means. LOL**


End file.
